On The Right Path
by I just love yaoi
Summary: When someone ruin your day. (GiixTakumi)


**Author's note:** hello! I'm back again :) it's a short story but I hope you'll enjoy the reading.

About this story: I didn't find it important to include a circumstance behind this story as my intention was to tell about what happens because of it. Just imagine that someone made something which resulted in Takumi to be greatly saddened.

This happens around the time they first got together (they're not at school)

* * *

Thinking back to earlier this morning, the air felt perfect, the sun nice and bright, he enjoyed his walk with a mild smile. Now it all felt weighing down on him, the wind turned uncomfortable, the sun was too hot and too bright, his bag became too heavy to carry. He couldn't wait to get home and walking didn't sound so delighting anymore, it sounded really bad so took the first bus and finally reached home. He was glad that at least the house was empty for the look on his face, he was sure, wasn't at all serene and he didn't feel like saying anything at all.  
Just the time it took for him to put away his things the door opened, and Gii was there. Uncertain if he was happy about it or not, he didn't go to great him, but stood in silence hearing his movements. Of course Gii'd know that he was inside, and in a matter of time Takumi saw his lover walking up to him with a smile on his lips, then lighting cupping the side of his head, and leaning down to gently kiss him on his cheek. The gesture allowed Takumi to manage a sincere smile, but it didn't show his usual happiness; it was a sight which made Gii frown imperceptibly.  
"Tadaima" Gii said in a cheerful voice, a tone which didn't match Takumi's "Okaeri" who, as he had said that, walked away feigning a normality that Gii didn't buy but he let it go for now.

Some time passed with Gii's attention focused on his lover's demeanour. His features designed a rare sight, one he didn't wish to see on the face of the person who means more to him than anyone, and his eyes missed their usual sparkle. Takumi drowned himself in his laptop, making research on his favorite music, and trying to make progresses on the melody he was composing, but those horizontal five lines remained blank as the violinist just stared at them. It was odd in itself since even when he wasn't writing, he was immersed in his imagination while the melody played inside his head, and when he'd find the perfect combination of those flying notes, he'd put them down with a broad and proud smile on his face. But now he just looked blank, his eyes weren't lost in a world of imaginary melodies, even so he stared at the blank page in front of him looking almost lost.

When he at last shut down his laptop, maybe deciding it was futile to waste energy for nothing, he got up and forgetting about his computer he headed for the kitchen. It was then when Gii decided to stop observing.

Gii put himself in front of his companion who scratched his head finding it hard to look at him. "Takumi" Gii started gently, "won't you talk to me?" Takumi didn't respond but looked up with surprised round eyes. How could he talk to him? His mind was blank.. he felt emptied. Gii took gently his hand in his but Takumi pulled slowly away. When Takumi turned around showing his back to him, Gii reached out to put his arms around him and effectively stopped him. Gii was delighted to notice that Takumi didn't back away nor it looked like he wanted to, on the contrary he seemed to lean in the embrace.  
Gii leaned his head lovingly to Takumi's before nearing his mouth to Takumi's ear to softly say "Dear, why are you hiding from me?"  
 _So gentle_.. strangely it was hard for Takumi to accept it. "I'm not" suddenly Takumi's tone hardened and he put his hands on Gii's arms to loosen the embrace encircling him. When he freed himself from a loving home that Takumi's mood didn't let him stay into, he started walking out but Gii didn't let him and seized his arm, "Let me go!" Takumi finally ordered but it didn't discourage his lover because the moment Takumi turned around Gii could see his eyes. That expression clenched his heart.  
"No" Gii's voice softly resonated in the room "I'm not ever letting you go. I won't leave you alone"  
Takumi's eyes locked on Gii's giving a full display of his true emotions, and Gii listened to the plea coming from those eyes: the need of being held. He took one step ahead and slowly and strongly he engulfed his man in his arms. He tightened his embrace surrounding Takumi in warmth and love. Putting one arm around his shoulders and the other around his waist, Gii held him as close as possible "it's me Takumi" Gii whispered "you can confide in me" Takumi gripped his shirt firmer and drove his head further in Gii's chest.  
"I'm sorry" a quivering voice came from his mouth. _I'm sorry for still not being able to find the words, that I can't find the strength to tell you about my feelings. I really want to share myself with you, to confide in you, but I really don't know how to do it, or even how to start. How can I find the words? How can I explain to you my feelings when the words to describe them are lost even to me?_

 _I'm sorry for running away from your kindness and for feeling like I don't deserve to have your love sometimes. Maybe it's because of that that when I'm sad I prefer to run from you. And I wish you won't see the sadness, because I know you'd give me the care I can't accept in those moments._

 _I'm sorry for seeking loneliness when you are by my side, I'm sorry I'm still acting like I'm on my own and I still didn't learn how to confide in you._

 _But even though I'm unable to tell you my feelings yet, you gave me the exact thing I needed the most right now, and I'm infinitely grateful for that. Your embrace is my safe heaven._

When at last Gii loosed the hug to see his eyes, he found a more serene expression on his beloved. He wasn't ok yet but he was on the way to make the sadness disappear.

-))((-

Dreams were still mixing with reality the moment Takumi opened his eyes the next morning. A light blue light came in through the curtains and he had to blink a few times before his eyes were persuaded to stay open. And the effort was well rewarded for the sight he uncovered was of such beauty that caused his heart to sped up considerably. Gii. A peacefully sleeping, tousled hair, perfect looking Gii.  
Takumi moved the duvet a little bit to rest on his elbow, trying to be as quiet as possible. Smiling and unmoving, Takumi watched the gorgeous man who owned his heart. And suddenly he realized that what made him feel bad didn't matter anymore.

And, yes, he was sure, he needed more time but he was learning how to lean on a another person. On Gii.  
He was discovering how it was like to have someone who is part of his life, how's not being alone. He might still have some difficulty but sharing himself with Gii felt surprisingly good.. he was sure he'll learn how to finally behave like in a relationship one does, as in being a couple and not just one, just himself. It might still take some time but he was on the right path.

 **~theEND~**

* * *

Thank you for reading, I'd be happy to hear your thoughts about it :) xo  
Until next time~


End file.
